Teyza Kuyomi (God Genesis)
Backstory Teyza Kuyomi was a legendary Sorceress from the main universe. She had an obsession with learning new types of magic. This caused her to delve into dark arts and be hunted by angels. Naturally Lucifer and her demons protected her. She learned Angel magic during her time under Lucifer's wing. She turned on Lucifer, and decided to seek even more magic knowledge. She decided she wanted to learn magic of that of the gods. Whenever magic is used, she can understand it. Take it into her being, learn it's mechanics, properties, and having the ability to use it herself. All she needs is one look. This rare skill makes her extremely dangerous. This forced angel and demon assassins to resort to brute physical force in order to kill her. However, with the knowledge she had already learned from Lucifer, angels, and even gods, she was already far too strong for mere angel and demons to stop. Defeating them with mere words. She is not evil, she is not good, all she cares about is increasing her knowledge of magic. This is why Atlas thought it was perfect for her to join his god killing crusade. She get' a chance to learn even more powerful magics. Different gods, different abilities, and lots of universes. Divinity level Teyza Kuyomi has a divinity level of 3,200,000,000. Appearance Beautiful woman with long purple hair, that wears a variety of gorgeous kimonos. She wears flowers in her hair, and normally carries and an umbrella. Personality Teyza Kuyomi is a sucker for magical knowledge. She can be cruel, merciful, or even nice. She is willing to commit the most horrendous acts if it means she get's the knowledge she seeks. As such she can be easily swayed with the promise to find new magical knowledge. This is how Atlas managed to recruit her, despite how strong she was. Teyza often spares those she fights against. All she want's is for them to show her unique abilities so she can learn it. She is extremely intrigued in powers and spells. Often, she will allow the opponent to show them all of his/her capabilities. She steals whatever new technique she finds, before showing her opponent the difference in their strength and crushing them. Teyza doesn't fear anything except one thing. Losing her memories. She believes a person's memories are the most important things in the world. She is very confident in fights. Because she has ascended above gods, and even godhood itself, she walks around with no fear. She even challenged Lakia, Goddess of the entire multiverse without so much as an ounce of fear. The easiest way to piss her off, is when she fights someone and they purposely do not show her any abilities. Then she get's sadistic, and would resort to torturing her opponent off and forcing them to show her their abilities. This is the only time she would resort to actually killing someone. Especially if she had already learned the techniques and abilities and they managed to waste her time. She spares those that go all out and show her everything they have to offer. On Atlas' team, she is used to take out the stronger gods, but because she chooses not to finish, someone else does it. Despite the fact she often chooses not to kill, she said she wanted to kill God herself. Though what she say's to opponents is just to trigger them into going all out when they fight her. This did not work on Lakia, as she saw through it. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Teyza Kuyomi, Legendary Sorceress Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: 32 years old. Classification: Human Sorceress, Legendary Sorceress, Ultimate Class Sorceress Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation (Teyza learned god teleportation techniques. She can teleport anywhere except outside the multiverse), Instant Learning, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation (She learned spells that can bypass durabilty completely), Dream Manipulation, Creation, Existence Erasure, Mentifery, (Teyza learned how to manipulate reality as the gods do. She can create universes and multiverses and can make her thoughts a reality), Astral Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Attack Reflection, Sleep Manipulation (Lesser beings), Curse Manipulation (On lesser beings with varying effects), Mind Manipulation (From loki she learned how to even alter the minds of gods), Illusion Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Accelerated Development (She can gradually grow in strength in combat), Instinctive Reaction (She can automatically dodge attacks without the need to be conscious about it. Such as closing her eyes), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers of all elements), Portal Creation (Can open portals to other universes), Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Limbs except brain and heart), Power Mimicry (Whenever Teyza see's an ability, she can learn it, and use it. Spells, abilities, and techniques she takes into her core and allows her to be able to use them perfectly), Regeneration Negation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless by a higher being), Acausality (Types 1 and 2. Only exists in the present) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than Atlas, Hera, Archangels, Trinity Demons, and Chief gods. Confident she could take on God but the fight was interrupted before it began) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blizted Odin and Loki) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Nigh Omniscience. One of the smartest beings in existence Weaknesses: Is limited in the main universe. Notable attacks and Techniques Mentifery: Teyza when not limited by the universe she is in, can make her thoughts, and imaginations become reality. Understanding: Teyza can understand any ability she sees. She then takes it into her core and is able to use it perfectly. Due to her encounters with Ultimate Class angels and Gods she has strength superior to both. 4 Steps to Annihilation: Although she normally learns spells, abilities and techniques from others, this is a spell she created just for God and other Primordials. Step 1, Barrier of Misfortune: Teyza puts her right hand in the air, and her left in front of her. The hand in front of her forms a protective barrier around her, and The one raised above her forms a barrier around an entire area between her and the opponent in a city radius. Inside of the barrier, it starts to get extremely hot, burning away an opponent's regeneration ability. Step 2, Shattered Million Cuts: The barrier around them explodes, millions of shards from it hone and fire at the target at insane speeds. The opponent is impaled all over. Step 3, Exploding Glass Sun: The shards that are in the opponent, explode upon a hand gesture, explode in a chain reaction. The barrier that covers Teyza, shrinks and instead becomes a ball of energy in front of her palm. Step 4, Final step to Annihilation, Erasure Barrier Ball: She charges up the ball of energy, fires it at what is left of her target if still alive at this point. It explodes on contact. The explosion completely erases whatever is affected by it. Divine Repelling: A powerful ability shared among gods. The user can deflect an attack back where it came with their palm. Saga of Immortality: A page from a scroll appears under Teyza Kuyomi. While standing on it, she can instantly heal all the damage done to her. This will last untill it is destroyed or she is forcibly removed. False Manifestation: An ability she stole from Loki. Where a duplicate of her takes her place and she hides in a realm outside of time and space. This manifestation of her represents her magic signatures and aura perfectly. Making it impossbile for anyone to notice the fake until attack. She can control it from that different realm she resides in. Using it in a way to think, or heal injuries. Epsilon Supernova: A powerful white supernova ball charges in her hand. Upon casting, the force of the Ball is powerful enough to blow away anything that came close. Upon release, it burns whatever it touches and everything around it out of existence, universe included. Thunderbolt: A technique she stole from Zeus, when she raises her hand in the air, lighting crashes down on a target. Upon contact, it can cause a devastating lightning explosion that can injure a whole group of people. Heaven's 13 lances of Judgement: A technique she stole from the seraph Duma. She summons 13 light lances around her. She fires them at a target at the same time. They follow the target untill they land. When it reaches the target, their body is petrified and turned to stone. Mirror illusion: Another technique she stole from Loki. She makes endless afterimages to confuse the target. Saga of Destruction: A page from a scroll appears in front of her but disappears. She shoots out endless fire balls. Disenchant: A technique stolen from Hecate. She enchants the opponents body. They lose the ability to regenerate temporarily. Earth Spear pillars: With a gesture, she summons sharp long earth rocks from the ground that attack the target. Even if a target is in the air, they can reach all the way to up to the target. Grand Smite: A spell she stole from Heaven. The user charges up in holy light energy, and puts their arm at a target and unleashes a powerful blast. The light explosion is so powerful and bright, it can temporarily blind an entire universe. If a human saw it, they are permanently blind. Chaos Destruction Ball: A powerful demonic spell of lilith. A ball of dark energy surrounded by red lightning forms in front of her palm. Upon contact, it becomes a black hole that sucks of everything. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Elemental Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dream Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 1